Rebels Love Song
by Iamhall0ween
Summary: A Black Veil Brides fanfiction. About a girl named Allison, also known as Ally, who stumbles across a BVB concert. A story about Love, loss, and never giving in.
1. Chapter 1

Rebel Love Song

(Love isn't always fair)

I was walking home from school on any normal day. It was cold on this surprisingly cool spring afternoon, in California. My black boots scraped against the concrete sidewalk "_Scrape, scrape, scrape" _they went, continuously. I was rather lonely, even though the streets of the LA beach were teeming with people. Once or twice, a by stander would slander up a glance at me. I wondered what they saw… I tried to remember what I looked like when I to that quick glance in a reflective piece of metal on the boardwalk.

My black hair falling slightly below my shoulders, my dark blue eyes, my pale face… and my natural red lips. It was a scary sight to some. I thought I looked pretty. Or at least alright. But like I said it was the normal bystander. I doubt they would mind, it was LA, full of street dancers that wore nothing but a Speedo. I shivered at the memory of when I was a little child, and one ran up to me. I giggled to myself; I was such a wuss then. I shook my head a moved on. It was then, when I was almost home, when I heard a familiar sound coming from a local bar.

"_We are breathing,_

_While you're sleeping, GO!_

_And leave us alone, _

_The Lines cheated,_

_You're on your own!_

_We are breathing,_

_While you're sleeping …."_

It was the lyrics to Perfect Weapon, by my absolute favorite band, Black Veil Brides. They'd gotten me through everything. I peered into the bar, and it was filled with screaming under aged teenagers. There was no way I was getting anywhere near the music. I stood on my toes, and I still could not see the source. I knew what I had to do. I put my elbows near my chest and pushed my way in.

People automatically threw themselves away from me, and for once I was glad. Finally, I was near enough that I could see the band. Ash, the bass player, was doing that irresistible shy smile, while he played. Jake, the lead guitarist, was doing his solo, smiling and being his normal crazy self. Jinxx, I couldn't find him… He must have been behind something. Andy was screaming and bouncing all around the stage. He was so beautiful… I smiled and looked at the drummer, CC. He was in the back. I always felt bad for the drummers in bands. They never get much attention. But, CC, he was perfect. I smiled wider. My thoughts were interrupted by the bouncing back and forth of the mosh pit forming. I bounced along also, pushing myself to the front as well. Soon enough, I was in the second row. Andy reached out into the crowd, and the screaming fans swarmed around his presence. I did also, wanting ever so badly to get his attention. He went down the line, trying to touch every fans hand in the row, as long as the next few rows back. He was finally in front of me. He outreached his hand and grabbed mine.

Like in all the cheesy love story movies, it seemed like we had eye contact for quiet a while. It was stupid… but it was probably just my inner fan girl screaming out loud. But then again…it seemed like he was looking at me _too_ intensely. I shook it off, and began singing along with the song playing, We Stitch Theses Wounds. I sang a little bit quieter than the crowd, trying not to attract attention, seeming that I snuck in here.

"We're the Black Veil Brides, and LA, thank you!" Andy yelled out as he ran off the stage.

So, whatcha think? Sorry its a little short, but thats alotta typing for me&& gimme a break, this is my first one! :3

Review? Thanks dolls


	2. Chapter 2

Rebels Love Song Ch. 2

The lights went dark, and soon were on again. The rest of the band was gone now. I looked left of the stage, and saw the stage door close, just before I saw glimpse of someone's black leather skinny jeans. I knew what to do now. I ran as fast as I could out the bar, to behind the building. I saw their tour bus, along with random people loading their equipment into a UHAL. Some more fans were coming my way. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

A girl planted herself besides me. I glanced her way. She had pink and purple hair, with piercings dotting around her face. I heard a few screams, and then I knew that they were outside. I looked up, and saw Andy and Jake coming out, followed by Ashley and Jinxx. Where was CC? I shook my head and walked towards my idols. My worries stopped when I saw CC pushed out the door. He was obviously shy. I blushed at the proceeding group of people. I waved hi. Andy smiled back.

"Anything I can sign?" He asked sweetly. I smiled, and pulled off one of my BVB bracelets, and turned it inside out, and gave it to him. He pulled out a sharpie and scribbled out his signature, and passed it down to each member. When he was done, he put it back, and gave me a quick smile, and handed it to me.

"Anything else?"

"No, I'm good" I said, not knowing what to say. He smiled and I stepped away so he could get past me to sign more fans stuff. He nodded and stepped past me. Jake smiled and waved at me, and we started talking various things like, how was the concert, and if I was from here. I answered "Amazing" and "Yes" before a whole crowd of fans poured into the lot.

He smiled apologetically, and whispered "Sorry" before he was pulled into a swarm. I laughed to myself, and stepped back. I went to sit on a curb, and watch them sign and talk to their fans. Then I remembered. I was supposed to go home. I laughed at myself in belief. It was probably around Eight now. I checked my phone. Like I expected, I had 5 or 6 missed calls from my parents. They'd be worried as fuck! I growled annoyed, and dialed their number.

"Hello?" A worried mother answered. I sighed and explained what was going on.

"Get home this instant!" She said, "Me and your dad was worried sick!"

"Sorry, mom. I forgot. I'm ok, doesn't that count?"

I heard her sigh, "I guess you're alright. But get going home, you have school"

"Thanks, mom. Bye" I said as I hung up.

I looked over at the swarming crowd of fans, knowing immediately that I wouldn't be able to get to them. I'd have to wait until every fan left, and estimating that's going to take about three hours. I sighed and knew that they'd be back soon. I grabbed my autographed stuff, and put my phone into my pocket. I hauled myself off the curb and looked towards the band once more. They were smiling and laughing… I wish feverously that I could go over there…and be more than a fan. I shook the stupid thought out of my head.

"Night, Black Veil Brides" I whispered, as I went off.

I


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost dark, and I was suddenly feeling anxious. I looked for shortcuts that would get me home sooner. I saw an alley way that cut straight to the street I was looking for. I looked through it, for people, and creepy things. I giggled to myself. I was such a girl. I shook my head and walked into the alley.

It was then, when I wished I was that worried little girl. I heard hurried footsteps behind me, and before I could even yell for help, the thing put a hood around my neck.

"Let me go!" I screamed for help. "Shut up!" a mans voice yelled out, hitting my side with something sharp. I whimpered in pain as I clutched my side. The man tide my hands together in the back, like I was the criminal.

I kicked him with my heels, knowing that it would be my last chance. I kicked towards the groin, and hitting it successfully, he yelped and let go of my hands in pain. I pulled outwards on the ropes holding my hands and pulled them off. I grabbed the hood off my head and ran, as fast as I could. I could hear the man behind me running after me, so I kicked it even faster.

I then noticed I had dropped my wallet, and my phone. "Shit!" I muttered. I also noticed I had been running back to the bar. I wondered if the band was still there. Answering my question, I saw a large tour bus coming my way. Before any of us could get of the way, the bus crashed into me. I felt the pain as my body slammed into the bus, and the pain in the side of my head where I had put most of my weight. I felt my body be flung into something hard, and thin. A sign? The blood trickled down my head, creating a bloody knot in my hair.

It hurt to move. My body slide down the signs pole, and I felt the already dark world going dim. Black spots appeared in my vision. I heard the screams and screeches of the by standers, and the bus's engine stop, and the yelling of the band, surprised and bewildered at what had happened. Before anyone got to me, I could feel myself finally falling on the concrete, and passing out.

* * *

><p>Wee. Sorry it took a lil' while, i had vacations and such since im outta school. (':<p>

-Charlie-


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to the sounds of worried voices, and the dripping of the machines. I turned my head over to what looked like a blob, but soon after my vision cleared up, I could see it was my mother. She looked a lot like me, but with a lighter expression, and laugh lines. She ran up to me, worry on her face.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so glad you're awake!" She said in relief. Her yelling made me squint in pain.

"What happened?" I said quietly, in confusion.

"When you got hit by that tour bus, you were flung into a electric pole. Andy called the hospital, but he couldn't get them at all, because the bus had ran into the phone lines when they had tried to swerve away from you. So he had to take you to the hospital…he's still here, along with the band…" she faded off. I looked towards the outside window, the bright light from outside hurting my eyes. I turned back towards my worried mother. She was talking to someone on her cell phone.

"Yes…I understand. But she's in my custody and she's not going with you…I know. Jerry! I know. But this isn't like it happens all the tim-she's not going back with you and that's final!" she snapped the phone shut.

"Was that dad?" I asked, wide eyed. I hadn't talked nor seen my dad in 10 years.

"Yes" She said, not wanting to explain more.

"What did he want?" I prodded. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose before answering "He wants you to go back to Minnesota" Before I could protest she interrupted my rant "I'm not letting you go with him that's for sure" I breathed out in relief.

"Good…" I heard the door open and I saw an apologetic looking guy with black hair and leather jeans in front of my bed. It was Ashley. He beckoned towards the rooms door, the rest of the boys came in slowly. They looked like they didn't know what to say.

"I'm-I'm fine…" I said, prodding. "Look" they all said at the same time they looked at each other and then Ashley. "We're so sorry. I was driving the bus…it was my fault-"

"No it wasn't. I was running away from…" I stopped. Did I want anyone to know? To worry? No…

"I was running because…I thought I was being followed. But I wasn't…it was just me being scared…and I wasn't paying attention and before I could think I was in the road. It was my fault I ran into the bus. Not yours" I said half truthfully.

Andy shook his head. "Its not your fault…"

"You don't have to be gracious. It was my fault."

Andy looked down and didn't say anything. My mom went out of the room. I wanted her to stay. I was going to be awkward with the band here. It was quiet until I noticed CC and Jake whispering something to each other. I cocked my head at them and they pointed to the corner of the room. There was a wheel chair, large enough to fit BOTH of them. I giggled and gestured that they should get on it.

"Yay!" Jake jumped up and yelled as he and CC ran for the wheel chair. Ash and Andy just stared with the look of bemusement on their faces. Jinxx just kept staring out the window.

They both got into the chair and each hand on a wheel. They started rolling it towards the door before they ran into the wall right besides it, causing the chair to tip over and they to fall out comically. The band bursted out laughing, along with me.

"Maybe only one of you should steer" I said between laughs.

"Yeah, prob, but where's the fun?" Jake said.


	5. Chapter 5

I chuckled and shook my head. "Oh, fine, get squished!"

"WOO!" They both cheered, and tipped the chair back on its wheels.

They got about 10 feet before the chair made a odd noise and collapsed.

The boys crashed to the floor, along with the chair padding, the rest of the chairs frame, barricading them together on the floor. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh as loudly, which didn't work out very well. I do not doubt that the whole hospital could hear us laughing.

Jinxx scrambled out first, leaving Jake under the mess. "…Ok. I think it's time to loose some pounds" Jinxx said, looking at his stomach.

"Nah, it's Jake who needs to loose some" CC joked.

"Hey! Look who's talking. Don't make me put YOU in a coma" Jake said, still underneath the clutter. The boys chuckled, and helped hide the wheel chair mess in a closet.

"Let's hope no one finds that. I'm tired of getting caught with all the shit we break!" Ashley said.

I giggled and looked at Jake, who was still awkwardly trying to make the wheel chair fit in the closet. "Need some help?" I laughed.

Jake looked my way, letting go of the mess, just for a moment, and for it all to collapse on him again, along with whatever else was in the closet. This time, I'm sure the whole entire county of LA could hear us.

* * *

><p>Mmmk. You have the right to shoot me. Sorry i haven't been able to write in a while, i'm just having troubles finding inspiration! And you can double kill me for the shortest chaper ever writen. I PROMISE on Andy's soul that i'll write another one tomarrow or Tuesday. K? 3 -Charlie-<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Oh. My. God. I feel like a douche bag. ._.

I know I promised another chapter on Monday…well…To put the story short, my computer hates me and wants to make my readers pissed. So, he/she decided to crash every time I tried to open Microsoft Word. (Which is the only thing will let me download to use in stories) So, for some reason, it has taken quiet a while for someone to fix it.

I need a new computer.

Jake got up from the mess, and looked bewilderedly at CC, who was laughing his ASS off.

"I think we need a maid, eh bro?" CC said.

Jake didn't reply. I giggled and looked at my wrist, the one with the IV on it. I wrinkled my face in disgust, ripping out the needle and tape.

"Woah woah, now, come on. You need to stay in the hospital" Andy said, the rest of the boys nodding in agreement.

"I hate hospitals though! And needles…" I said, pouting.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a girl!" Jake winked. I stuck my tongue out. He mimicked me.

"Come on girly. Lets get you a new pointy thing to stick up your arm." CC said, teasingly. I looked at him, horrified. He shook his head and laughed.

"I'm joking. It doesn't hurt! I've had more than a few in my life time"

"Of what? 27 years?" I half yelled. CC rolled his eyes.

"Chill Ally. Don't make me dropkick you!" Ashley played in.

"Oh like you would do that to a lady!" I sniffed.

"I've done worse!"

"Eww!" Ash winked. Before I could reply, I felt a pinch on my inner elbow. I looked down to see Andy poking the needle through my vein.

"Ahh!" I squealed, "What are you doing?"

Andy smiled, and replied "My grandfather was a doctor. He taught me the basics of medics. One of them being, how to use a IV"

My breathing was slowing, and I could see in his eyes that I could trust him. I smiled "Thank you. But if you ever do that again, I'll make sure Ashley dropkicks you to the ground" The boys laughed. Jinxx, the one who hadn't said very much, looked at the clock. I followed his eyes, looking at the time. My smile faded. It was probably about time they left. I wouldn't be able to see them! I wouldn't be able to talk to them! What if they forgot me? Before I could wonder anymore, Andy spoke up.

"Thank you for not being mad that we almost killed you" He smiled.

"You're welcome" I choked out. Andy noticed that there was something wrong, and tilted his head. Then, he seemed to look like he had a idea.

"Jinxx, do you have any paper near you?"

"Um. No? Why?" Andy didn't answer. He got up from where he was at the bed, and passed Ash. He left the room. Soon after, he came back with a napkin. He brought it to a table and took out a pen. He started writing, what I could see, a lot of stuff.

He then brought it to each of the members, and they each signed it, from what I saw.

"Here. Don't read it yet" he smiled again. I didn't answer.

"We'll see you soon, I promise!" Jake said, always trying to lift up a conversation. I nodded, looking down. The boys each said goodbye, Jake being the last one. I thought I heard each of them left, but, when I looked up, Jake was still standing. I was about ask, but he interrupted, by planting his soft lips to mine.

At that moment, I had no idea how to react, other than kissing one of my idols back. It was short and sweet, but it still felt like forever. He lifted his lips off mine, smiled, and gave the napkin to me. I grabbed it, almost in a trance. He grabbed my hand, just for a moment, before running off to the rest of the gang.

I looked at the piece of napkin, unfolding it too it's full size.

There written were the words "Thank you, for not sueing are asses, and being such a good fan. We all swear that we'll stay in touch! We love you, Andy, Ashley, Jinxx, Jake, and CC."

But that wasn't all. Each had written their signatures, and to make matters even more amazing, their phone numbers. I could move. I was so happy! I grabbed my phone off the bed side table, and started putting the numbers in. I didn't want to loose their numbers or forget them. I put the napkin on the table and put my phone on top. I could NOT wait to text them!


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days of my life were spent in the hospital. I'd had better days.

I still didn't text them. I didn't want to be annoying, right? I laughed to myself. I should text them… I looked up and went 'ninja' for my phone (Which isn't easy when you're hooked up to twenty tubes and wires stuck in your body) and found it on the table. Which, of course with my luck, on the small table across the room. I was tempted to hit the button on the side of the bed that clearly states "Do not press, unless of emergency". I have problems. But, like the good lady, who is not a total fan girl, laid in her uncomfortable hospital bed, until her mother or assistant came in.

I was losing patience after the first few minutes.

Finally, after a horrifying hour, someone came in. It was my wonderful mother. I don't think I will ever love my mother more. As soon as she came in, I started yelling like a fool to get my phone. She tossed me a weird look. "Where is it?"

"OVER THERE!" I yelled, practically bouncing out of the IVs and various tubes.

"Ok, ok! Don't get your panties in a twist." She handed my phone and I immediately turned it on. This phone has never been slower. When It finally opened up, I was awarded with 3 new text messages- all from Jake. The first one read: Hey, Ally! Whats up? . The second one being: Ally? Are you there? And then the third one, being today reading: Ally? Are you ignoring me? Is it something it did…?

Why did I just have to leave my phone on that table? I immediately texted him back saying "Oh gosh Jake. I'm sorry for not replying! I left my phone on a table, and I couldn't exactly get up and get it…sorry! Haha" I felt totally dorky.

As soon as I sent the text, a doctor came in to consult me and my mother.

"Allison Vergo?"

"Yes?"

"I have good news for you. You can go home now!"

I laughed and clapped my hands like a little 3 year old. "It's about time" I laughed again.

The doctor nodded and smiled, turning to my mother with a clip board. She looked over and signed the release, and he did as well.

The doctor turned to me, smiling, and said "I'll have a nurse come and get you ready"

The doctor left, and my mom started to pack my bags. The nurse came in. I tried to mentally prepare for all the ripping of the needles. Jesus Christ do I hate hospitals! I ended up with my eyes closed and my mother holding my hands as the nurse took them out. I felt even more like a dork.

The nurse left, and my mother put a pair of clothes on my bed spread. She kissed me on the forehead and left the room also. I got up from my bed, stretching from being so stiff. I looked up and down my arms, the bandages still there, and deep purple bruises up and down my arm. I took off the backless cotton dress, to reveal the bandages around my ribs, where I had broken 4 of them. I sighed and grabbed the t shirt my mom had laid down for me. It was a blue tee with a cute pink monster on it. Nothing like a cute shirt to brighten your rib cracked day.

I put on my skinny jeans (which were sort of hard to get on, with all the bruises and sores) and went towards the bath room to check my appearance. I didn't like not seeing or grooming myself for over 3 days. When I looked in the mirror, I was almost horrified. My skin was whitish pink, patchy. Almost see through-like I was fragile or of some sort. My hair was tangled, and the side was shaved, and a long line of stitches was bloody and nasty looking. My long beautiful hair…shaved? My lips were a sickish sort of red. My eyes looked darker with the eye circles underneath them. My body was thin also. I had been eating, right?

I stopped looking at my reflection, and brushed out my hair. Or at least half of it. I'm sure I can make it look better…

* * *

><p>So, whats up my fan fiction readin' fans?<p>

I heard someone needed more of this story to live. So, being the humanitarian i am, i did. Be thankful. I just saved your life.

-Charlie-


	8. Chapter 8

I ignored looking like I had just escaped from a car crash, and put on my shoes. They were my favorite, most comfortable uggs. Yup. Looking like a homeless person right now. I grabbed my purse and did one last check around the room just before I left. I double checked that I had the napkin with me.

I met my mom outside the room, she putting her arms lightly around me while offering to take my purse, which I declined. She sat me down at the small waiting room so she could check me out. While she went to the reception desk, I looked around the small area. There wasn't much, just a commercial carpeting, and four blank walls, other than the patterns of paint on the dry wall. What a depressing, monotone place to work at.

My mother came back from the office and grabbed my hand lightly, smiling. She was such a loving mother. We might not ever be on the same page, but she was the one person I was closest with. I looked down at my boney legs. Why am I so skinny? I want food!

We walked to our car and she put my bags in the car, and helped in my seat. She then went around the car and turning it on, and putting on the air conditioner. I froze, freezing. Alough it was over 90 degrees outside, I was utterly COLD. I screamed the loudest screech I could manage (Pain).

"Oh my gosh! What is it? What's wrong?"

"Turn…off…the…air!"

She tossed me a weird look, which then turned to compassion. She turned off the air and turned on the heat, and told me to wait. She got out of the car, and opened the cars' trunk, coming back with a large pink blanket.

"Here. We have a long drive home, and you'll probably want to sleep."

I smiled, and grabbed the blanket, almost burring myself in it. Soon I was half asleep, the only thing keeping my awake was the sound of my mother singing the lullaby songs she sung to me a child. It was a odd, but peaceful drive.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Well, i wanted to update a little extra, so here you go! But, i also wanted to ask you a question! Would you read my new stories if i was to write one? I PROMISE it would be good! Let's just say, it's sorta about having a life being "different" , but intertwined with my mind and fantasy's. Sounds weird, but i promise i can make it good! 3 you all!<p>

-Charlie-


	9. Chapter 9

I soon fell asleep, and was awoken by the vibration of my cell phone. I looked at the message. It was Jake! I felt like dancing, but I m quiet sure that my mother would think that the med s had gone to my head.

And then I would have to go to the hospital. Which I was not doing.

So as an alternative, I opened the text, and looked at it (Being creative!). It read: Hey sweets. (: Feel up to hanging out this Saturday?

He was probably the sweetest dudefriend I ever had. I turned to my mother. Hey, mom?

"Yes, sweetie? she answered, her face warm.

"Do you think me and the BVB boys could hang out this Saturday?" I asked, put on my sugar face and also leaving out the fact that I was probably just going to be alone with just ONE of the BVB boys . But she didn t need to know that.

"Umm. Sure sweetie As long as you re safe, ok?"

I looked at her face. Her tone. It was peculiar. Almost like she suspected me to be No no! I m just paranoid. There s nothing wrong with me being a little flirty with Jake.

"Ok, thanks!" I said, coming in to hug her. Before I could, my ribs started hurting. I gave up. What kind of cruel thing wouldn t let me hug my own mother? I texted Jake back with Sure. (: What time? 3

I waited and passed the time by looked out the window while we drove down the high way. I imagined I was in my motorcycle (which my mother disapproved greatly) speeding down the highway. With Jake. I shook my head. Damn, I day dream to much. Must be my fan girl seeping from my guts.

I was distracted by my phone vibrating once again, it was Jake.

"When ever! Do you think you can stay over? :D"

My heart raced. Stay over? With Jake? Kay. Fan girling. I breathed. Keep it cool. Keeeepppp itttt cooollll.

"Hey mom, about that..."

"Yes?"

"Umm CC wants me to stay over Do you think I can?"

She looked at me and then at the road, contemplating whichever.

"Fine. BUT. Don t do anything!"

I rolled my eyes. Like I was going to do well. Ugh! No. Maybe? Shut up! I probably looked like a lunatic.

"Oh please! I wouldn t do that!"

"Sweetie, you ve been in love this band since 8th grade. And now you meet them and they want to hang out. I think I know what you re thinking."

Oh shit.

"They re my idols mom! I wouldn t do anything with my idols!" I said, half way screaming.

"Ok, ok! Don t get your panties in a twist!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, waiting.

* * *

><p>Hey hey hey ladies and gents. ^-^<p>

Sorry i didn't get this uploaded Wensday. I was (and still am) completely sick, so i took some medication.

Which i didn't know was, that they make you pass out. .-.

So, i took some NON drowsy pills. So im all good. c:

Ps: Thank you for the opinions! ((Heart))


	10. Chapter 10

I was jumping up and down in my seat the rest of the way.

ALLY!

I flinched. What? I laughed.

Calm down! We still go to go home and get you ready. I m sure you wouldn t want to look bad in front of your

MOM!

Fine, fine But you totally like them

Shush

She rolled her eyes, and drove ahead of the cars in front of her. I sat back into my seat and tried my HARDEST (as in, I was trying my best as into calm my tits). I finally saw the wonderful sign for Los Angles. I was almost home! Mom smiled at me, knowing my anticipation was building. We drove through the unbearable traffic, the sun shining down on my face, warming and welcoming. I smiled, already missing the place, even though I had been gone for about a week. I looked at the on going pedestrians, who busily walked through the side walk. I missed this place. Forever in L.A.

We finally arrived at our apartment, right in the heart of Los Angles. Stereotypical mm? I guess this is why dad didn t want to go here. He like being alone. I pushed that thought away and got out of the car, stumbling. I cussed under my breathe and walked up to the trunk of the car.

Let me help you My mom came around the car. I didn t like being helped, but my ribs hurt to much. I sighed and let her get my main bag, I carrying my smaller bag. We walked to the elevator and pressed the button. Soon, on one of the highest floors of the apartment complex, we opened out apartment door to our clean dorm.

I put my bag down, and ran to my bed room. Well. Not really ran, more like fast walked while I limped. My room was large, and mainly pink and blue. The walls were striped pink and blue, the bed was blue, with pink pillows, the paintings, decorations; basically everything. The only main thing that wasn t pink or blue, was my vanity. It was large, white, and had the little 50 s dancer bulbs circling around the mirror. I loved my room. I sat down on my bed and tried to calm my mind before I was off to work. I went to my dresser and found 2 out fits that I loved. My favorite shirt, a off shoulder tee, with a large cross in the middle, along with torn skinny jeans. The second outfit was a corset, ending right below my breasts, with a white tank top, with a pair of black skinny s.

I walked passed my dresser, ignoring my reflection in the mirror, and headed off to my closet. Right. Shoes. My first pair were a pair of pink platform heels, with little black hearts on them. My favorite. The other pair were combat boots. I smiled.

I walked out of my room, to get my suit case, and was interrupted by my mother.

Do you want anything to eat she asked. My stomach growled, answering her question.  
>She nodded, knowing exactly what to make. She brought out a can of tomato soup, and a jar of nutella. How I loved my mother.<p>

I nodded and hugged her, before scampering-limping- towards my room. It was time to do my horrid make up. I closed my eyes when I went into my room, and sat on my vanity chair, opening my eyes.

I looked horrid. My head was half shaved, stitches prominent. My eyes still had a hint of deep purple around them, and my lip was still a little puffy. Not to help the fact I looked like I was going to throw up. I sighed, and grabbed my make up pouch. Furiously, I worked on my face, washing it, priming, and rubbing cover up on my face until I looked descent.

I drew a thick line above my eyes, adding a flick at the end, and filled it in thicker. I added mascara, and put on my fake eye lashes. I finished up on the rest of my make up, and put in my ear rings. The were inverted crosses, to match my shirt. I smiled to myself. I looked better than I thought. Except for my lips I perked up. Lip stick! I m pretty sure I had some

I searched my room and finally found a tube of lip stick, almost jumping for the joy of finding it. Then I remembered my ribs. I signed and walked my way back to my vanity, putting it on. There. Now I didn t exactly look like I had been hit by my idols tour bus and thrown into a post.

Except for my half shaved hair. I grimaced. I looked like someone had taken a weed whacker, and shaved off a large section of my beautiful black hair. No one does that to a girl. No one.

The only choice I had was to shave MORE of my precious hair, to at least make it look like some sort of style. I went into my bathroom, and found a razor. Though I m sure you shouldn t do it with a leg razor, it s the only thing I could do. I took a deep breathe, and started shaving lightly bits of the worst part. I tried my best not to shave it completely, with some hair left. I soon looked decent.

Well. For a person with their hair shaved.

Sweetie, your food is ready! I jumped. Time for mom to see my new hair cut. I walked out of the room. She looked towards me and smiled. This wasn t the reaction I was expecting.

I see you shaved your head.

Yup

I think it looks good. Actually, it sort of suits you. And looks way better than before! She laughed, boosting my mood. I smiled and sat down at the stool at the bar in the middle of the kitchen. I grabbed my toast with nuttella and started eating. It tasted good. I soon was done, and got up from the stool to get ready. I put my clothes and underwear in, along with a few necklaces, bracelets, my make up bag, straighter, and finally my boots.

I put on my cross shirt, my skinny s, and then my heels. I looked at my self in the mirror. I looked different. But I liked it. I just hoped Jake did. 


	11. Chapter 11

I grabbed my bag and checked my phone. I pressed 3 which was Jakes speed dial. I rang two times before he picked up.

"Heeelllo?" Jake said cutely. I giggled quietly.

"Hey! Can I come over now? And where should I meet you?" Again sounding like a dork.

"Totally. And just meet me over by my apartment"

"Kay, see you soon!"

"Bye, love you" The last words surprised me a bit. Before I could even think about what to say I immediately said "Love you too" and hung up. My eyes widened. What the fuck did he I. I squealed. Mother looked over at me, probably wondering why her only child had turned out this weird.

"Uh Allison? You okay there?"

"YES." I screamed at her, jumping around happily- ignoring the extreme pain in my ribs that was probably going to put me back in the hospital again. I was insane. But who wouldn t be this excited, seeming that the person she looked up to you wants to hang with you and just said I love you in a non fan way. Granted they had just ran me over.

"Can I take your car? PLEASE?" I begged. Even though I had just gotten my license a few months ago, I knew LA, top from bottom.

Mom was silent.

Pleaseee I begged, doing my puppy eyes that always melted her heart. (See, I had to do this to get her to let me dye my hair black, and to get a piercing. And to get the overly priced designer boots I wanted. And to go to my first boy friends house. You get the point)

"Fine. BUT. If you do ANYTHING that I wouldn t want you to do, I WILL find out"

I gulped.

"Okay! Fine! I love you!" I ran towards her giving her a kiss on the cheek before running and grabbing the keys along with my bags.

"Bye!" She yelled behind me.

I ran down the stairs of the apartment, to the parking lot, unlocked her black Lincoln. I loved her car. I turned it on and drove out to the horrible traffic that awaited me. After a dreaded 5 minute wait on a light, I was in the parking lot of Jakes apartment. I drove into a space and got my bag. I went upstairs to apartment 42. I knocked on the door, and waited. I heard a commotion inside, and the door opened to a smiling Jake, with CC and Ashley in the back ground trying to get in front.

"ALLY!" CC yelled. I laughed, as Jake allowed me in. Ashley whispered something into Jakes ear. He glared at him and Ash ruffled his hair.

Before I could say hi to any of them, CC hugged me from the behind, picking me up.

"Gah!" I squealed, surprised. Put me down! He laughed, putting me down.

"Nice to see you Ally!" CC smiled. I laughed, turning to him, giving him a hug in return. Oh how nice it was to hug CC. He gives the best hugs.

"Hey now, you re here to see me!" Jake said, jokingly.

"Of course I am!" I said while I ran into Jakes arms. He squeezed me, letting me go so I could turn and say hi to the rest of the band. Ashley was now sitting besides Jinxx, who was in the living room. Where was Andy?

Before I could ask, he came into the living room, from the kitchen.

"Hey, it s Ally!" He said. He waved and came up to me to give me a hug.

"What we gonna do?" Jinxx said.

"We are going out to eat, and then maybe a all night marathon of Sweeny Todd movies?"

"Fuck yeah Sweeny!" Andy said. Everyone laughed.

"Sounds good" Said Jinxx.

"Let s go to a bar and get some strippers!" Ashley said. Jake turned to Ashley hitting him on the head.

"Oww! I was just joking! No strippers for Ally until she s 18." I blushed, laughing.

"Okay, okay, lets go eat. I fucking starving!" CC said. We turned to the door, Jake behind me. He put his arm around me. I looked up, him smiling at me. We kissed.

* * *

><p>Hey guiys~<p>

Sorry it's been a while. Ok. A long while. Guilty of being lazy. Sorry if this has bad grammar, i wrote this at 3 in the morning, and as well as if this sounds fan girlish. Because fan girls can go rot in hell. :)

Anyways, or shall i say Andyways, have a good day.

AND. People, if i read your fan fics, UPDATE. God. NONE of my favorite fan fics have been updated in MONTHS. -cry-

-Charlie 3


	12. Chapter 12

Ahahah, hey guys…So, I'm just a _little_ late.

*Dodges books thrown*

Okay, okay, I'm horrible. Absolutely horrible. But I do have my reasons, those being I shouldn't mention, but it is_** no**_ reason to be _this _late. I do hope you guys can forgive me? I **do **promise that i should be getting back onto schedule, which is, **once every week**! Oh, and if you haven't noticed, my username has been changed, so i hope it does not impair anything. I do hope you look forward to my writing, and enjoy it!

With all my apologies, please enjoy this monstrosity of a chapter! Seriously. Please.

-Charlie-

* * *

><p>Jake took my hand, leading my down through the apartment complex, grinning ear to ear. I couldn't help to join in with his positivity. He hopped gingerly after Ashley, myself trying to keep up with his steps. Ashley playfully pushed CC, who tripped slightly, missing a step.<p>

"HEY!" he called, looking back at Ashley, who merely winked back, and stuck his tongue out. Jake rolled his eyes, smirking at their child's play. Andy, who was in the front, reached the bottom of the steps and walked towards the parking lot, the each of us following him. We reached a black Toyota, which I was assuming was Andy's. I looked in.

"There are only five seats…" I trailed off when Andy laughed at me, making me feel slightly self conscious.

"Silly, girl, haven't you heard of sitting in someone's lap?" Andy said, making CC giggle like a loon. I blushed, and looked up towards Jake, reading his face. He had a slight blush as well, and looking down at me, he shrugged. Each of the boys climbed in, Andy driving, Jinxx in the front, CC to the left, Ashley in the middle, and Jake to the right.

"M'lady" He said, gesturing to his lap. I laughed, and plopped myself down, maybe a little bit too forcefully. He winced, making Ashley burst into laughter, followed by CC.

"Oops" I said, not at the least bit regretful.

"You're a cruel, cruel woman-" he cut off, when I bounced up again, this time making the whole car engulf in laughter. I winked up to him, smirking.

"Okay, okay, let's go get our fucking food!" CC yelled in-between his giggles. We all nodded in agreement, except Jake, who looked rather stunned. I looked into his eyes, kissing his nose.

"_Sorry_~" I whispered into his ear.

"S-okay" he whimpered. I giggled again.

* * *

><p>We reached a steakhouse, a favored restaurant by the boys. I had the usual, steaks (of course), drinks, ribs, hamburgers, hot dogs. My stomach rumbled when we reached the parking lot. We climbed out of the car, this time myself giving Jake a hand. Instead of letting go, he held onto it. For the first time in my life, I felt truly wanted. I tried to keep a poker face, whilst the wave of emotions went through my body.<p>

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, a worried, look on his face, which I've seen many time worn by my mother. I smiled tightly, and nodded. It was true. I knew I had never felt this "okay" in years. It was an exhilarating feeling, to be so happy. Happiness, love. It's a funny thing, when you think about it. It's the one thing that everyone wants. It's what keeps the world turning, whilst tearing is apart at the seams. It's beautiful, yet terrifying.

And I wanted it.

We walked towards the steakhouse, hand in hand, joking with the other boys. We reached the door, Jake pulling away his hand to open it for me. "Ladies first" He winked at me. I curtsied, making both of us giggle. We stopped at the waiting area, for someone to come to seat us. A woman, aged probably between her thirties, came bustling towards us.

"Why, if it isn't the rock n' rollers of L.A.!" She smiled fondly. The boys laughed, as they most likely knew the woman.

"Hello, Patricia!" Ashley said, doing his signature wink. "We'll have our usual table!"

"Why, of course" she answered, taking them towards a corner in the back of the diner. It was a circled booth, with enough spaces for each of us. Thankfully, I didn't have to sit in someone's lap again.

"Now, who is this?" She looked towards me as I slid into the booth besides Jake and CC.

"This is Allison, Jake's woman!" Ashley said. I blushed, looking towards Jake.

"Ashley!" I said, embarrassed.

"Hey, lovely, don't be shy" he said. I opened my mouth again to object, this time Jake interrupting me.

"That's right, _Ally,_ no need to be embarrassed!" Everyone laughed, as he leaned down to kiss my nose. I stuck out my tongue.

"Well, she is absolutely precious. You picked out a good one." She said while looking towards me, making me blush yet again.

"Now" she said, as she took out a pen and pad, "What can I get you?"

"The usual, 'cept don't let little Ally hear have some alcohol, she's on a beer diet" he joked, as the woman knew what he meant.

"Of course, we don't want any law suits" she replied, laughing, and moved towards the kitchen to place our orders.

"What's the usual?" I asked Jake.

"Two plates of ribs, 4 14 ounce steaks, and of course, drinks. You hungry? 'cause we eat A LOT of food when we're here."

"It's the best in West Hollywood, and I swear too it" Jinxx said. The rest nodded in agreement. I hadn't eaten very well in weeks, and my stomach was grumbled in hunger.

"The statement 'I could eat a cow' has nothing on the hunger I have now" looking down at my stomach, frowning, making them all laugh.

"Hey Ally!" CC yelled, I turning to see what-

*swish*

My thoughts were interrupted as a straw paper hit my straight in the face. I looked towards CC, who was laughing louder.

"CC!" I yelled back in fake exasperation.

"Eh? What?"

"Don't act like you didn't hit me in the face with a straw paper!" I said whilst hitting him playfully.

"Hey, hey, girly, calm down" Jake interrupted, laughing. I stuck out my tongue, and this time he grabbed it. Quickly, I drew in my tongue.

"What are you, at cat?" I winked back, making everyone giggle.

"What's wrong, Jake got your tongue?" Andy joked.

"Aw, Jake, stop getting others tongues!" Jinxx added.

"Ha ha, very funny" Jake retorted.

"HEY FOOD'S HERE!" CC yelled, passing down the food from Patricia.

"You're going to make me go deaf, with all your yelling" I said, scooting away, grabbing my plate of ribs and fries.

"Aw, don't be like that, lady" CC smiled.

"What's up with all these pet name?" I joked. Ashley gasped.

"Oh my God, guys, we need an official pet name for Ally!" he said.

"Haha, why not my own name?" I said, pouting.

"I vote on lady pants!" CC said. Everyone shot him an odd stare.

"What?" he asked. Everyone continued to stare at him, until he shrunk down into his seat.

"Hey, hey, now, don't look at me like I'm weird. It's a cute name!" He said, frowning. When we didn't discontinue our stares, he added "Okay, okay, let's eat!"

We all agreed, digging into our plates.


End file.
